Thunder And Lightening
by Ilkar
Summary: A dark night. A big storm. Sasuke looses to a weather phenomenon. Honesty ensues. One shot. SasuNaru. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own. Simple. As. That.

A strong gust of wind blew across the deserted street, shifting leaves and debris across the black surface of the road, blowing through trees and forcing it's way down alleyways and around buildings.

Although it was night it appeared darker tonight, more oppressive somehow. The clouds were heavy and seemed to boil in the sky, making the dark expanse seem closer than it really was.

But if it was dark outside, it was nothing compared to the blackness that filled the bedroom of a certain raven-haired teen. Not even sunlight seemed to be able to force its way in to this room. The walls were dark, the carpet was dark, the bed was dark. In fact there were few few things in the room that weren't.

One of these illusive things was shifting restlessly under the dark sheets. Sheets so dark that they made porcelain skin glow in contrast.

This thing that shone in the darkness was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, however at this moment he didn't really feel like shining.

Sasuke turned his head to the side and sighed frustratedly, the sheets were too tight. They were heavy and claustrophobic and the more he tossed and turned the more tangled he became.

Sasuke sighed again, finally opened his eyes and immediately scowled as his hair fell forward obscuring his view. He blew angrily at the dark strands and swiped them of his damp forehead.

He was hot. Really hot.

He had been throughout the entirety of the horrible day. It had been muggy and humid and an underlying threat of rain had hung heavy in the charged air, making it difficult to take a full breath.

Sasuke didn't like that, hated the feeling of being restricted, limited.

However what was worse was that this feeling managed to put him in a terribly bad mood and nothing had been able to pacify him throughout the whole day. He had snapped and bitched and sulked...and now as a result, he was awake and alone in bed when he should have been asleep in a tangled mass of tanned arms.

It wasn't that he couldn't sleep without the Dobe. No no. He was just hot and frustrated.

Sasuke sighed again. 'How many times was that now?'

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance and he lifted his arms aggressively and threw the stifling covers off his body. Kicking violently until the duvet, sheets and several pillows fell onto the floor.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he would have to retrieve the covers in a little while before he got cold. He may hate being hot but he didn't like being cold either.

The only time he wasn't cold was when he was in a certain blondes company and now he was so hot that his skin prickled unpleasantly.What was that about?

'Bloody internal temperature!' he ranted to himself. 'Wasn't the body supposed to regulate these things? I shouldn't need to rely on someone else! Where was the damn pride in that?'

Breathe Sasuke. Just breathe.

He hated nights like this. Nights that promised rain and the loud cacophony of a storm but failed to deliver until he was at the edge of his patience.

The Uchiha allowed himself to spread out on the bed, loving and hating all the room he had. He closed his eyes as his body cooled down and the room fell into silence as Sasuke lay still, the loud rustling of the bed sheets a thing of the past.

Time ticked by slowly and Sasuke relaxed into the bed, sleep finally coming...

When suddenly a flash of bright white light flooded the room. Sasuke's eyes flew open, he jumped violently and it felt as if his heart had stopped working.

Forgetting that he was an Uchiha for a moment as a feeling close to panic flowed through his veins, Sasuke rolled on to his side and buried his head into the pillow, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

There he waited.

And waited growing more tense by the second.

'Hurry up and get it over and done with.' He pleaded, in his mind of course.

He knew it was coming, the horrendous noise that followed lightening. He knew it was coming but not _when_ it was coming and it was that knowledge that was killing him. The viscous circle of knowing but not knowing.

The hideous feeling of anticipation grew within him as his body curled in on itself. His mind unconsciously moulding his body into the foetal position, protecting itself from harm.

He was so tense that all his senses sharpened, making the inevitable rumble of thunder that much louder.

He jumped as the loud crack echoed across the sky and hated himself for it. He was nearly twenty for Gods sake. Twenty! And he was a guy! But more importantly he was an Uchiha! A male nearly twenty years old Uchiha, he should not be jumping at the sound of thunder. He should not be scared of _thunder. Jesus Sasuke what the hell happened to you? _

But the fact still remained, he hated thunder. Hated it.

Always had. Always will.

Recently he had even come to hate it more. This was because Sasuke Uchiha has always been and always will be possessive. Almost to a fault and whenever someone of something took his possessions away from him, a somewhat unjustified hatred presented itself.

You should ever take anything away from an Uchiha. Everyone knew that. However what had taken his most precious possession away this evening was not a person so it was not afraid of his dark glare and murderous stance.

God how he hated thunder.

Naruto didn't.

God he loved it.

That's right, adorable blonde Naruto loved thunderstorms and that is why Sasuke was currently lying on his bed angry at the world.

Naruto and his gleaming mop of sunshine yellow hair, sat at the bay window, that was cracked open ever so slightly, watching the night sky with a look of childish fascination on his boyish face.

His body was curled in the corner of the window cil, arms wrapped around his knees with his head resting upon them until the first flash of lightening coursed its way across the sky.

Hands pressed eagerly against the cold glass as he counted under his breath "1..., 2..., 3..., 4..., 5..., 6..., 7..." Then the loud rumble of thunder interrupted him. "7!" Naruto squealed happily, "The storm is seven miles away."

Naruto continued to stare out of the window, oblivious to the other teen who was lying tense on the mattress behind him, as another flash of lightening sparked over head. Bleaching everything a white yellow colour for a few seconds before the darkness of the night rushed back in.

Naruto began to count again but was distracted as he heard Sasuke shift on the bed behind him. Turning as thunder rumbled, Naruto took in the bare bed and the dishevelled Uchiha. Watching as Sasuke flinched Naruto smiled and turned back to the window.

Naruto loved the fact that Sasuke couldn't sleep without him. He also knew that Sasuke hated it, which just made Naruto love it even more.

Naruto knew Sasuke didn't like thunder and knew the raven hated the fact that he was prepared to stay up all night and watch the storm through to its end but he wasn't sorry that he'd stayed up.

Part of the blonde teen felt guilty but Sasuke had been grumpy all day. Being all withdrawn and silent when ever someone else was there, successfully killing several conversations with his cold attitude and then grumbling like some old man when ever they were alone.

He did feel guilty, really he did but he didn't want to go to bed yet. He liked watching thunderstorms. They made his skin prickle with excitement.

Lightening flashed again, '1...2'

Thunder rumbled.

'It's getting closer!' Naruto thought excitedly as the thunder and lightening became more frequent.

Again the sky glowed and rumbled, this time only the tiniest gap separating the two. Naruto steadily became more excited. This was his favourite bit... the moment of utmost silence. When the world seemed to stand still and hold it's beath...the moment when the rain came.

Naruto waited, unusually patient, until he felt the still air shift through the open window and suddenly it was here.

The rain.

The silence broke and the clouds seemed to shatter as life flooded back into the world. Naruto who had been holding his breath, gasped as the gorgeous, heavy, fresh rain fell in torents.

Rain that blew the humid air away. Blew it all away and made everything feel clean and new.

Completely absorbed in his own thoughts as he watched the heavens open, Naruto didn't notice the movement behind him as Sasuke slid out of bed and walked up behind him.

Sasuke watched Naruto fondly. Sure he was a little pissed but how could he stay angry when Naruto looked like that. Naruto in his innocent childish state was one of the only things that could soothe Sasuke's bad mood. One comment, one look or a childish giggle and Sasuke immediately felt better.

Sasuke just watched. The blonde was completely enthralled by the way the water fell heavily from purple clouds, was completely in awe of the natural spectacle and still hadn't noticed Sasuke stood beside him.

"Dobe." Sasuke murmured, smirking when Naruto turned round and stared up at him, shock playing in his blue eyes.

"Sasuke..." Naruto smiled, leaning forward so that his shoulder brushed the others chest. "Look. Isn't it amazing." he whispered turning back to the window in time to see the latest flash of lightening.

"Hn." was all Sasuke said as his muscles tensed again. Naruto looked up at him again and smiled gently. Sasuke ignored him and continued to glare out the window.

Naruto's smile widened and he reached out a hand to brush against Sasuke's arm. The Uchiha twitched but didn't pull away so Naruto slipped his hand down to Sasuke's pale one. Slowly he unwound the clenched fist and entwined their fingers together. The blonde smiled again as he felt Sasuke relax into the simple contact, knowing that he was enjoying the warmth.

Looking out the window again at the rain that showed no signs of stopping Naruto spoke softly, "You shouldn't sleep without the covers. You're cold." Sasuke didn't answer straight away but his fingers tightened around Naruto's as lightening and thunder simultaneously cracked across the sky.

"Hn. I was hot."

"You're not now." Naruto replied mildly,

"I know." Naruto chuckled and leant back, knowing that Sasuke would move to support him. "Why do you liked watching thunderstorms?" he asked as Naruto's comfortable weight settled against his stomach and chest.

"Dunno. Just do. They are amazing. It sounds like the sky is...cracking or something." Naruto trailed off, realising that he didn't really know how to describe why he liked it.

"Surely the sound of the sky cracking isn't a good thing." Sasuke replied, dropping his head to look at the top of Naruto's.

Naruto shifted, cheek pressed against Sasuke, trying to get closer to the firm chest that vibrated when he spoke. "I guess. Still like it though."

"Of course you do Dobe." Sasuke said amusement playing at the edge of his voice.

"Teme." Naruto looked up and grinned at the taller teen. Sasuke leant down slightly and touched his forehead again Naruto's, who closed his eyes at the soothing gesture. "Why don't you like it?"

"I don't like the sound. It scares me." Sasuke breathed, as he relished the closeness of the other.

Naruto pulled away slowly and looked into onyx eyes, surprised by the honesty he found there. "Oh." he rested his head against Sasuke's chest again and sighed as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him.

"I used to be scared but there was never anyone to make it better. So I guess I just learnt not to be scared. Once I realised no-one was going to come and make it go away," Sasuke's arms tightened around his shoulders and he snugged deeper into the embrace. "I guess I had to do it by myself." he continued. "One night there was a really big storm and I went outside and ran out to the middle of nowhere. And I just stood there yelling at the sky. I just kept on shouting until I couldn't anymore and the moment I stopped, it stared to rain. The moment I shut up and listened, it just... poured. I got soaked. It was so funny, I started to laugh and then it didn't seem so scary anymore."

Naruto shrugged lightly, unaware of the look he was getting from Sasuke, who was looking at Naruto like he was the most amazing thing in the world. But truth be told, to Sasuke, he was.

"As I walked home," the blonde continued, "Iruka came running up to me and just started yelling at me. I couldn't understand what he was saying and suddenly he just hugged me. I don't think I'd ever been hugged before that, not properly anyway. He asked me where I'd been and told me that he was worried about me. He said he knew I didn't like storms and had come to find me to make sure I was ok. No-one had ever really cared before and because of that one storm I found someone who did."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a mixture of sadness and happiness on his face, Sasuke smiled slightly in return. "I guess that's why I like thunderstorms so much." Naruto said breathing deeply and turning to face the window again.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly as he moved away from the blonde, pulling him into a standing position. Naruto looked questioningly at Sasuke for a moment before he found himself wrapped in a tight hug. Sasuke tightened the embrace, pulling Naruto, his Naruto into his chest, one arm around his shoulders one arm around his waist. "You don't know how amazing you are Dobe." he said gently.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto whispered into said teens surprisingly warm neck. "I'm sorry you don't like thunderstorms."

"Don't worry, it's not you're fault." Sasuke murmured pulling away from his little bundle of warmth "and anyway you make up for it."

Naruto grinned and rolled his eyes at the line, although they both knew he loved it. "Mmmm thanks Sasuke." Sasuke then gave Naruto a smile that made his heart swell. It was his smile. One that Sasuke saved for him and him alone. Naruto didn't need to be told he was special anymore, although it was nice sometimes. He had that smile and it made him feel special enough.

Thunder rolled across the sky again and Sasuke flinched but he was finding it difficult to think about the storm right now, especially when Naruto had kissed him the moment the thunder had began.

Sasuke didn't feel cold anymore, he felt warm, the way he liked it. Naruto's arms were wrapped around his neck and his soft lips were pressed gently against his own.

Sasuke pulled away almost immediately, but didn't give Naruto's frown time to develop, as as soon as he broke the first he initiated the second. His lips were needier than Naruto's but he was still gentle and soft.

The kiss was loving and sensuous. Mouths open, the pair kissed slowly, but neither of them sought to deepen the kiss. They just savoured the feel and taste and smell of each other.

His arms tightened around Naruto's waist as tanned fingers toyed with the raven locks at the nape of his neck. He brushed the tip of his tongue along Naruto's bottom lip playfully and pulled away slightly, their lips still close enough to touch.

Sasuke mind was spinning. How was it possible that one person could make him feel so many things. Leaning forward again he placed a small kiss on Naruto's addictive little mouth. Forcing himself to stop Sasuke looked into wide blue eyes and whispered, "I love you so much."

Naruto smiled happily, he already knew that Sasuke loved him but it was wonderful to be told. He smiled again and leant forward and proceeded to kiss every part of Sasuke's face.

Eyes fluttering closed, Sasuke sighed and melted under the attention. Naruto kissed him in a warm line from his nose to his ear and whispered cutely, "Love you too teme."

Naruto giggled as he watched Sasukes face for any annoyance but Sasuke was too concerned with how cute his blonde was to notice. He stared in wonderment at him, at his tanned skin, his blonde hair and his eyes. Eyes that he wanted to look into forever. "It would be so dark in here without you." he said earnestly.

Naruto merely buried his face into Sasukes neck and only looked up when he felt Sasuke leading him backwards towards the window cil.

"Sasuke," he asked confused, "what are you doing." Sasuke sat down and pulled Naruto into his lap before he answered.

"We're going to watch the rest of the storm."

"But you don't like it." Sasuke shrugged and pulled Naruto closer.

"I'm not so sure I mind. You like them. That will do for me."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke's acceptance but still got up off his lap. "Dobe?" Sasuke queried as the blonde moved away from him. Naruto didn't reply but moved further towards the bed, where he picked up the sheets, pillows and duvet and arranged them loosely on the mattress.

He then stood there and looked at Sasuke who remained at the window. Slowly Naruto reached out a hand and as if he was in a trance Sasuke rose to his feet and walked to his Dobe's side.

They just stood for a second holding hands, until Sasuke moved forward and kissed the blondes temple. "We can watch the storm."

"No come on, lets go to bed. You need warming up." Naruto said softly, more in love with Sasuke than ever before. Just knowing that Sasuke understood him that little bit better and knowing that Sasuke loved him anyway made Naruto's world that little bit brighter.

He didn't need to cling to his few happy memories anymore. He still had them but he didn't need them as desperately as he had before, there was more to his life now.

Sasuke lay down on his big dark bed in his big dark room, legs tangled with his little blonde Naruto.

He wasn't cold, he wasn't hot and the darkness in the room seemed to have disappeared.

And although he knew the thunder and lightening still rumbled across the sky, Sasuke happily realised that when he had Naruto he couldn't even hear the storm that attacked the world outside.

Sasuke brought Naruto closer to his body possessively so the the smaller teens head was resting in the crook of his neck, and hearing a mumbled goodnight he sighed for the final time that night and closed his eyes.


End file.
